prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Ringmaster Coord
(サーカスリングマスターコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in episode 61 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Circus Ringmaster Orange Coord, Circus Heroine Coord, Circus Pierrot Coord, Circus Heroine Pink Coord, Circus Ringmaster Blue Coord, and Circus Pierrot Yellow Coord. User Appearance Tops A white and purple ruffled top with a split bottom lined in gold. A sparkly vest split into three colors is worn over it, coming in purple, white, and dark blue. The vest has gold lining and three straps sewn to the middle. The lapel is fluffy pale yellow around the top, while the bottom is glittery light indigo on one side to accent the designs going down the side, and purple on the other. On the right of the fluffy area is purple ribbon with a skinny white line pattern, adorned by a gold shooting ten-point star that has a gold pearl chain beneath it adorned by two yellow stars. Hanging from the back is a purple and black diamond tile mini-cape with gold lining. A light indigo collar is included with white ruffled trim and a mauve bow-tie over it that has a light indigo and white diamond pattern and a singular tail adorned by rows of gold pearls. At the middle is the star ornament. On the right arm is a white opera glove with a glittery diamond pattern matching that on the torso with gold lining to accent the cuff, on the opposite arm is white and purple vertical stripe sleeve with the same gold cuff but with the addition of gold dangles. A white glove is worn over it with a purple glittery cuff lined by gold that has a star sewn to the middle. It is trim with white ruffles and purple ruffed fabric lined in gold. Skirt A purple skirt with a white scalloped band at the middle adorned by three gold bow-like straps. On each side is fluffy pale yellow fabric. Over this is a glittering dark blue cape-like peplum lined with gold tulle, and over it is a split purple layer that is slightly bunched and lined in gold with several dangles. Beneath the waist is a thin gold strand with alternating, tiny light indigo, white, and purple flags. A big purple glittery bow is sewn to the back with gold lining and dangles. Shoes Shoes with a gold sole and striped ball shaped heel. The ball is the opposite color of the shoe, the right being purple and the left light indigo. Glittering white fabric covers the rest of the foot with gold pearls going down the middle and a folded cuff lined in gold and coloring opposite of the shoe. Covering the lower leg is white fabric with a glittery purple and light indigo diamond pattern lined in gold and a dot at each point, and the flap cuff is dark blue with gold lining and glitter. One leg gains a black and purple vertical striped stocking, while the other gains a purple knee-sock with gold tulle cuff, chains, and black garter strap. Accessory A white top hat with a pattern of two different purple shades, and light indigo flags beneath the glittery white top, which has gold lining. The rim matches the top with a glittering purple band and glittery rose. A gold pearl and star chain wraps around the hat with a fluffy pale yellow pom-pom on the corner. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image 01 pc.png D9tnQdWU0AEWpcQ.jpg Mel Shido Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 61 Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 1.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 2.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 6.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 7.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 9.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 10.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 12.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 13.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 14.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 16.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 18.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 19.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 20.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 21.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 23.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 24.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 29.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 30.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 33.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 34.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 37.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 40.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose 3.png Episode 62 Mel Eyecatch Season 2.png PriChan ep62 10.png PriChan ep62 11.png PriChan_ep62_13.png PriChan ep62 15.png PriChan ep62 16.png Episode 63 Circus Ringmaster Coord Intro.png Space! Spices! Spectacular! 1.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 2.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 3.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 4.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 5.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 6.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 7.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 8.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 9.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 10.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 11.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 12.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 13.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 14.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 15.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 16.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 17.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 18.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 19.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 20.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 21.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 22.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 23.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 24.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 25.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 26.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 27.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 28.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 29.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 30.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 31.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 33.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 35.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 36.jpg The World Is One Wonderful Caravan.png Space! Spices! Spectacular! 37.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 38.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 39.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 40.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 41.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 42.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 43.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 44.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! 45.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! End Pose.png Mel's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 4.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Circus Ringmaster Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Universe Queen Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Mel Coord Category:Season 2 Category:Jewel Vol. 2